Life Gives No Mercy
by Fireemblemsnumber1fan
Summary: FE7  I'm being hunted... Where will I go? The Black Fang remnants are tracking me down, nothing but hate and revenge in mind. Who knows what they'll do when they get their hands on me? Complete. JaffarxNino, EliwoodxNinian, HectorxLyndis, LloydxOC- R&R!
1. Prologue: Mage on the Run

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They're gaining on me... come on, run faster..._ I run as fast as my legs will allow me, tiny bullets of rain shooting down on me. I dash through the empty, cold night streets, past the puddles and buildings. If only I had my tome... they would SO be on fire right now... I turn another corner, hoping to lose them. No such luck. _Oh crap. It was an alley. I'm trapped._ I turn around to face the three bandits chasing me. I prepare to defend myself, to try to avoid their sharp axes. They slowly creep closer to me... Then, I notice the moonlight reflecting off the silver of a dagger... that was help up to one of their necks. It rips through their flesh, and they drop to the ground. As lightning flashes behind me, I see the dreary outline of the man who killed the bandit. Another bandit charges him, and he stabs the bandits, driving the dagger into his stomach. The final bandit charges him, and he side-steps to avoid the bandit. Then, one of the flashes of lightning hits the final bandit. I'd know that anywhere... thunder spell. The mage reveals himself, or, rather, herself, as she steps out from the street, and closer to me.

"Are you alright?" the mage asks me. I know her!

"...Nino?" I ask. "Is that you?"

"...Samira?" she asks. I nod... _as if she could see me_.

"What are you doing here?" Nino asks.

"Well, it's sort of a long story. What are _you_ doing here?" I ask.

"I live here, in Pherae, with Jaffar now." she said. _The Angel of Death...??_ Jaffar takes a step closer. I take a small step back, startled. _He's always frightened me_...

"Nino, why did you leave the Black Fang?" I ask.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain. But this isn't the place to be talking. If you'd like, you may rest in our home for tonight." Nino said. I nod.

"Thank you." I say. _It'll be nice to sleep in an actual house again... considering I no longer have one_.


	2. Stranded With Death

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up the next day, in a bed. I feel actually rested, for once. I sit up, and stretch as far as my arms will go. I let out a ferocious, unladylike yawn. I run my hands through my dark, sea blue hair once. I get out of bed, and stand up. I glance around the room, and see that my bag is sitting by the bed. I make the bed, then walk out of the room I was staying in. Nino is already up, and is cooking her own breakfast.

"Oh, good morning. Breakfast?" she asks, and offers me a plate.

"Erm, no thanks. I don't want to be a burden." I say.

"It's, honestly, not a problem." she says. I say nothing, silently rejecting her offer. Then, Jaffar walks through the door. I jump a little, startled. _Why can't I even stand... being in the same ROOM with him? What is it that creeps me out so much?_

"Good morning, Jaffar!" Nino yelled happily.

"Good morning." he said, and passed her by, walking into another room, without even looking at either of us.

"Erm... be right back." Nino said, and ran after him. I stood in their small kitchen, feeling uneasy being alone. _Maybe this is my chance to leave. No, that would be rude. I should wait for them to come out, and properly say good-bye_. Then, Nino abruptly walks into the kitchen, then out to the living room, and out the front door, which she slams as she leaves. _Um... that can't be good_. I follow her out the door. I see she's standing a little way from the door, staring off into the distance. I walk up beside her. I look over at her.

"Are you Ok?" I ask. She looks over at me. She wipes the two teardrops that were resting on her cheeks, and smiles brightly.

"Oh, yes, fine." she lied to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. You needn't trouble yourself over me."

"Nino, even though I haven't seen you for 5 years, we're still best friends. If you have anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you."

"Your words comfort me. Yet, I have nothing to talk about."

"Alright." I don't pester her about it.

That day, I head into town and, with the little remaining money I have, buy an Elfire tome. I am walking back to Nino's house, when I look up, and notice a lone man staring at me. I don't know who it is, and I can't make out any features from this distance. I quicken my pace. I finally reach the house. I look around, and with the man nowhere to be seen, walk inside. Jaffar was sitting in a chair, doing absolutely nothing. I looked into the kitchen, and Nino was preparing something. They weren't talking to each other. Nino's usual bright smile was nowhere to be seen. Jaffar, however, had the expressionless face on that I remember so well. I walk into the the kitchen.

"Nino? I'm leaving, alright?" I say gently.

"Ok. Well, if you're ever around, please stop by and visit." Nino said happily.

"I will." I say. I flash her a smile. "Goodbye." I say.

"Bye!" she said. I walked into the room they let me stay in, and grabbed my bag from down by the bedpost. Then, I strolled out to say goodbye to Jaffar.

"Um, bye." I said. He looked up at me, and smiled. _Woah, I don't think I've ever seen him smile before_.

"Bye." he said. I smile back. Then, I walk to the front door, turn the knob, and step outside. I close the door, and begin my journey to who knows where. I start walking west, considering I came from Bern, which is to the east. I walk until my legs grow tired, and the sun has long since sank below the horizon. I stop in the middle of some plains to make a campfire. I collect the wood, and putting my skills to use, start the fire. I pull out some cooked meat from my bag, and warm it up, and partake of my small supper. After the fire finally goes out, I lay in the grass, staring up at the twinkling stars.

_Snap_.

A twig breaks in half. And not because of some wild animal, either.

_Crunch_.

Someone steps into the grass noisily. I sit up, and look around. There's no one here... maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me. _Wait... there's something going on... I can sense it... _I jump up, and out of the way from where I was sitting. I fireball shoots out at where I was sitting. _What?_ "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yell. A cloaked figure steps out from behind a rock, and prepares to shoot another fireball at me. I run frantically for my bag, which has my Elfire in it. A fireball springs from the mage's hand, and chases after me. I jump out of the way, but go tumbling to the ground in the process. I glance to my left, and see my bag. I reach for it, and pull it toward me. I didn't notice another fireball headed straight for me, and it hit my hip. It didn't hurt too bad, considering I'm a mage, and I've built up a resistance to magic over my years in the Black Fang, but it's a burning irritation I could do without. I stand myself up, and murmur the spell under my breath:

"Elfire."

The bolts of fire sprang out from my hand, engulfing the mage in a fiery doom. The mage, being no match for a magic user of my caliber, fell dead onto the grass. Then, others revealed themselves. I quickly examine my enemies: 2 more mages, 1 sage, 4 cavaliers, and 1 knight. The knight and mages will be no problem, but the sage and cavaliers will take some work. I can kill the knight before he reaches me, and the mages won't do any harm, but the cavaliers will do some direct damage, and the sage has more skill than I. I kill the knight. The cavaliers come rushing at me. I dodge them as best as possible, but I receive two wounds: one along my upper arm, and the other on my leg, deadly close to my ankle. I easily kill the mages, and face the sage. He prepares a spell that not even I've created: Fibulvetr. The icy wind burns against my bare face and arms, and the crushing ice against my body is too much. I fall down to the prickly grass. I turn on my back to look at my murderer. A sword penetrates his chest, blood spurting out everywhere. He falls dead, and behind where he was standing, a tall, proud knight stands. I struggle to keep my eyes open, my eyelids growing heavier and heavier. I can't take the icy pain any longer, and allow my eyes to snap shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO, Samira is NOT dead!

I would appreciate reviews, if you've read it.

I will accept flames. It's only my second fic, so again, anything is accepted in the form of a review!!!


	3. Stay At Pherae Castle

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

WARNING: Contains spoilers... specifically: Ninian's past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly open up, and I stare at someone looming over me. He is an older man, in his 50s or 60s, and I realize he's the man that saved me from the sage last night. _Or _was_ it last night...?_

"Are you Ok?" he asks. I slowly sit up. I hold my head. I have a splitting headache.

"Um, yea. I... I'm a little sore, though." I say.

"The clerics said you would be. You should rest a little more." he said. I nod slowly. I look around, and I'm in some sort of healing chamber. The bed I'm laying on is the sole piece of furniture in the room. The man walked out of the room, and closed the door after him. I lay back down, and fall back into sleep.

When I wake up, instead of the other man, this time it's a young redhead man staring down at me.

"Ah!" I scream, and bolt upright.

"It's Ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. My breathing is quick.

"I'm sorry. You frightened me, is all." I say.

"I'm sorry." he said. I look around, and there's a young woman standing behind him, dressed in blue. She has light blue hair, and is almost scary pale. _I know her... Where have I seen her?_

"But I'd like to ask you a few questions." the red-haired man said. I look over at him. I nod firmly.

"Aren't you... or weren't you, rather, part of the Black Fang?" he asked. I eye him nervously.

"Why are you wanting to know?" I ask.

"I'm trying to track the remnants of the Black Fang." he said.

"Then they'll be banging down your door in a minute. They're hunting me." I say.

"Hunting you? Why?" he asked.

"I was one of them. I betrayed them." I say.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why should I be answering your questions when I don't even know who you are, sir?" I ask calmly, my voice even.

"If you're looking for a name, I'm Lord Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae." he says. That's when I lost it. My calm voice disappeared, my eyes ablaze with hate.

"YOU! You're the one who killed him! YOU killed him!" I scream.

"I don't understand. I killed whom?" he asked in a calm and gentle voice. The girl behind him still stands there, listening.

"Lloyd! You killed Lloyd Reed. He was a Black Fang member. You killed him! You stole life from him! You heartless murderer!!!" I scream. He says nothing, just stares at me, while I sit on the bed, fuming.

"You stupid boy! You killed him! You didn't even know him! He was kind and gentle and caring! And you killed him! I HATE YOU!!!" I scream. I seem to lose control of myself as I scream my guts out at him. He does nothing, just stands there, keeping his eyes on me, while I yell at him. After I stop yelling at him, I collapse on the bed, and tears break free from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. I'm not sobbing, but I make a few sniffling noises every now and then. He puts a gentle hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry. It'll be Ok." he said.

"You're NOT sorry. You... you..." I say, but my voice is muffled my sniffles.

"Lord Eliwood, may I?" the girl's voice finally came. Marquess Pherae nodded to her, and stepped out of the room. I sat up, my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She sat down beside me.

"Your name is Samira, is it not?" she asked. I look over at her, wondering.

"How did you know my name?" I ask. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I remember seeing you around the Dragon's gate often. You were best friends with the other little girl, Nino. I never saw Nino, until she joined Lord Eliwood's army. She was in Bern, with most of the other Black Fang..." she said.

"Um... yea. We... we were good friends. I didn't see her too often, but... she and I kept a good friendship." I say.

"I was around the Dragon's gate all to often. I only caused everyone grief... Nergal captured me numerous times. He used me to open the Dragon's Gate. My brother and I." she said.

"Ninian! You're Ninian, that dragon girl!" I yell, finally realizing who she was. She chuckled.

"Yes. And... you're that other girl's daughter. The other woman with blue hair." she said. I flipped my long blue hair out elegantly.

"Ursula. And DON'T remind me." I say.

"Not such a good mother, I suppose." she says.

"Nope. She never talked to me... she was just like Nino's mother, Sonia... only not as bad. I felt so sorry for Nino. I wish I would've told her earlier... that Sonia wasn't her real mother. She's lucky. She had a good family somewhere out there. I... I have a dead mother. Although I personally like her better that way." I say.

"...It's Ok. At least Nergal wasn't your father." she said, and looked down at her feet.

"WHAT?! Nergal was your father??" I ask, almost yelling.

"Yes. That was how Nergal knew of our secret. He was a human... for awhile, at least... and my mother was a dragon." she said.

"I never knew... Wow. That must be far worse than having Ursula for a mother. Nergal, your father... I'm sorry, Ninian." I say.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself over. He's gone, and there's nothing left to worry about." I wish it were so. "Look. My husband is trying to track the Black Fang remnants, and help them." Ninian said.

"No. Don't. I... I'm the only one who isn't out for blood. My blood is tainted with betrayal. They want it spilled." I say.

"Samira. Know that as long as you remain in Castle Pherae, you will be safe." Ninian said.

"Thank you, Ninian. Your offer pleases me, yet... I've been on the run for 5 years. It would be selfish to give up the chase, would it not? So I will remain running from Death. I will continue running." I say.

"But you are so young. Is life what you want it to be, Samira?" Ninian asked. I ponder the question for a moment.

"No. Only because... the one I loved... is not here by my side. Otherwise, life could be considered perfect." I say.

"Lloyd. Correct?" NInian asked.

"Mm."

"Tell me... tell me about him."

"Where do I start? Well... He was so kind... and sweet... that beautiful blonde hair... his deep, deep brown eyes... he was a dream come true. I... I envy Nino... she is their adopted sister. I wish... I wish I would have told him I loved him... now he will never know. I lost my happy ending." I say.

"Life doesn't end at telling someone you love them, Samira. It doesn't end. It begins." she says.

"It... begins." I repeat her words. The room is dead silent for the longest time.

"Thank you, Ninian." I say. I stand up, and grab my bag, which is sitting on the floor. "Give my regards to Lord Eliwood." I say. She nods. I eventually find my way out of Pherae Castle, and I'm on the run once more. I wonder what's left in store for me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo...

That was basically just a talking episode...

a little peak at Ninian's and Samira's past.

Again, reviews are gladly accepted, even flames!

Take 45 seconds to put down your thoughts!


	4. Firey Flames

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember her words, they echo through my mind: _Life doesn't end at telling someone you love them, Samira. It doesn't end. It begins._

"Help, help!" someone yells. I turn my head to see what's going on. A young woman runs up to me. "Please, you must help me! My house is on fire! My son is inside! Please, help me!" she shouted, tugging my arm. She starts running toward toward her house, and I follow her. Only about half of the house has caught fire yet. The first floor is on fire, but the second floor is okay for now. I run through the doorway, where the front door used to be. "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?!" I shout over the roaring flames. No one replies, but I can hear sobbing. I dash through the flames, and up to the stairway. The stairs have been completely burnt down. A little boy, no more than 6 or 7 years of age, ran to the edge of where the staircase was.

"Jump! I'll catch you! Come on!" I yell over the flames.

"No! You're one of the guys that set my house on fire!" the child yelled.

"No! Your mother is waiting for you! Please, jump, before we both die!" I scream.

"But they all had that mark on their arm!" the boy yelled and pointed to my right arm. I look down at it, and it's the mark that all of the Black Fang get when they join. The Black Fang remnants.

"I'm not with them anymore. Please! Jump!" I shout. I feel the heat consuming me, and I can't stay here much longer before I collapse. Then, the floor beneath the boy broke down, and he started falling toward the flames below. I jump straight through the fire, and catch him. I get out of the house as quickly as I can, the small boy in my arms, whom is shaking violently.

"Johnny! Oh, Johnny, you're okay!" the mother yelled. I hand over the boy to her. She hugs him tightly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you..." the mother says gratefully, but looks up and sees that I'm already running for town.

"Where are you going?!" the woman yells after me.

"To find a way to put out that fire!" I shout back. I run and run and run, pushing myself brutally. I finally reach the market.

"Hey! Is there anyone who can use a Fibulvetr? Please, I need help!" I shout.

"Samira!" I hear a familiar voice. I flip around, and I see Nino running toward me.

"Nino!" I shout.

"Samira! I can use Fibulvetr." she said.

"Do you have one with you?" I ask.

"Yes, it's right here." she says, and shows me her book, the tome Fibulvetr.

"Okay, come on!" I shout. I start running back toward the young woman's house. After a good 3 1/2 minutes of running at top speed, Nino and I arrive. The fire had destroyed the whole house, and was catching the grassy plains on fire, consuming everything it touched.

"Fibulvetr!" Nino shouted, and held her palms toward the fire. After about 5 hits, the fire had been defeated, leaving nothing but gray ash behind. The poor young woman and her little boy stare at the remnants of their house. Silence consumes the four of us. _Those poor people..._ my mind drifts to what the boy said earlier: _But they all had that mark on their arm! _

"Nino." I say. She looks over at me.

"The Black Fang... there are a few remaining soldiers. They have created a small group, and they are hunting me. Once they learn of your existence, they will come after you, too." I say.

"Um, okay... well... what should I do?" she asks.

"Hide. Look closely to their right arm. As you know, there will be a mark-- the mark of the Black Fang-- and that is how you will know. I think they are planning on regrouping, and creating the Black Fang all over again." I say.

"That's... ... ...That's a threat to innocents everywhere." she says, hesitant, remembering the group she loved so much.

"Such as these." I say, motioning to the young woman holding her boy.

"Why... why are they chasing you, Samira?" she asked.

"It's kind of a long story." I say.

"I'm sort of curious, though. Would you please tell me?" Nino pleaded.

"Oh... all right."

_**... It another day in the Black Fang, me sitting my the Dragon's Gate, listening to a few soldiers talking, and watching a few more worn-out soldiers listen to the strange tale. **_

_**"The Angel of Death, Jaffar, has betrayed us."**_

_**"He turned on us, and joined that Eliwood's group."**_

_**I think: Eliwood was the man who killed so many. Lloyd, and eventually Linus, too. **_

_**"Why did he betray us?"**_

_**That is a very good question, I think to myself.**_

_**"That little mage, Nino. He tried to protect her."**_

_**"The Angel of Death, protecting someone? Are you drunk?"**_

_**A few laughs escape the lips of some of the soldiers. **_

_**"No, really. That's what everyone says. He protected her, joined that Eliwood's little band of mercenaries, and helped kill Ursula. Sonia just went out there herself to take care of them." **_

_**"This is serious. The Angel of Death was one of the best. What if he sneaks in at night... and murders us all?!" **_

_**"Oh, quit yer whining. He's long gone by now." **_

_**I listened with interest, and I knew that you had joined Eliwood's group too, Nino. I assumed that you would have sided with him for a reason. I decided that I would chase after you, and try to talk to you, and figure things out. So late that night, I gathered up my belongings and tried to leave. I had nothing but a few day's rations, and an Elfire tome. I silently snuck out, and almost had it, but a night watchmen noticed me.**_

_**"Halt! Who goes there?!" **_

_**"It is but a mere mage." I say.**_

_**"Where do you think you're going?" **_

_**"I'm leaving."**_

_**"I've been ordered not to let anyone in or out of the camp, except Sonia."**_

_**"Well, I need to leave. Get in my way, and you'll regret it." **_

_**"Hyah!" He charged me. He was slow, and I was quick, so I dodged, and I killed him. Another soldier saw, and ran off. The warning alarm sounded, and all the soldiers came running at me. I used the tents and walls to my advantage, killing them without letting them lay a finger on me. After most of them lost in unfair fights with me, I fled, and I've been running from them ever since. It's been about 5 years.**_

"Wow. You got into so much trouble... just to come see me?" Nino asked.

"Yep. We're best friends, remember. I didn't want you getting involved in something that's too dangerous." I said.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, I was actually supposed to set out for the Shrine of Seals with your brother, Linus. However, I knew you would be extremely outnumbered. I was coming to warn you, and to fight with you. But when I got there, all I saw was a sea of bloody, lifeless bodies. I even went up to the shrine, but there wasn't a living soul to be seen. When I finally met you again, the other night, when you saved me... I decided that your safety was all I needed to know about."

"Your mother... and her men. I was supposed to kill the Prince of Bern. I went with Jaffar. Jaffar knocked him unconscious... and I was supposed to kill him... but... I couldn't. Jaffar... was supposed to kill_ me_... and he didn't. _He _couldn't. Your mother sent lots of men out to kill us. Lord Eliwood, and his friends... they saved us." Nino said.

"After killing so many of us?"

"He's not such a bad man."

"I beg to differ. He killed too many of our friends. Plus your father... and your brothers..." I say cautiously, trying not to upset her. "Plus, Jaffar killed many of _them_. What's up with the two sides becoming sudden friends?"

"I don't know. Jaffar only came with me because I asked him to. I guess it just... kind of worked out... somehow." _Kind of worked out? Somehow?_ Then, the two of us zoom back to reality, and realize we're still standing by the young woman, holding her small boy, whom is bawling his face out. We speak a few word of comfort to her, and Nino gives her a few gold, then we head back to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So excitement fades into yet another long conversation.

Well, I hope you all liked!

Reviews are gladly accepted.

See you next time!


	5. In The Prescence Of The Black Fang

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino and I make our way back to her small home. However, when we walked inside, we didn't like what we saw. As the front door slowly creaked open, we saw the horrendous sight: dead bodies filled the living room, and we walked in just in time to see a wounded Jaffar kill the last of them. There must have been about 30 of them. All the men have the same mark on their right arm, same as Jaffar, Nino and I: the mark of the Black Fang.

"Jaffar!" Nino yelled in a worried voice. He fell, but Nino caught him before he hit the floor, and helped him stand.

"Oh, Jaffar! Are you all right?" Nino questioned.

"I'm... fine. I'm just... not what I used to be." he replied wearily. _Well, I'll say. The Angel of Death I knew wouldn't have a scratch on him from a mere thirty men. _Nino helped Jaffar get cleaned up, and dispose of the bodies, and we all sat down in their living room.

... Silence.

Long silence. Glances are exchanged, but no words. A long, long silence between the three of us.

"...They just appeared at the house... and attacked me." Jaffar broke the silence.

"So what now? They know where we are." Nino said.

"It's all my fault. They were after me, and I got you two caught up in all this." I say.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all said and done. Placing blame isn't going to help matters, either." Jaffar said, staring down at the bandage wrapped around his arm.

"But sitting here won't solve anything." Nino said.

"You two needn't worry about a thing. I'm going to try an assault on their main base. There shouldn't be many left. Only about 50 or so. Plus, they'll still be tired, and regrouping." I say.

"But that's so dangerous."

"...Danger is common in our world."

"That may be true, but still... a direct assault? By yourself?"

"Yes."

"But that would be tantamount to suicide."

"Exactly. So what have I got to lose?"

"..." _Besides life, you mean?_ I could tell she was thinking. "At least allow me to come."

"You should not suffer because of my mistake."

"Your mistake is my fault. You left to look for me, right?"

"Yes, but leaving was _my_ choice."

"But..."

"Nino, I won't let you put yourself in such danger."

"Yet, you'll need our strength, if you wish to prevail." Jaffar finally spoke.

"Guys, look, I know you're only trying to help, but... I'd rather go alone." I said. They say nothing more. Nino gives me a few days' worth of food. I thank them for all that they've done for me, and bid them farewell. I head into town to collect some information on where the Black Fang remnants might be based. The villagers seem to know a lot more than I do, and one tells me that they're hiding somewhere in Ostia. I work at a shop most of the day, and earn the money I need for a horse. As I leave the shop, I'm able to snatch an elixir for the road.

In a matter of 8 days and 7 nights, I'm crossing the Ostian border. I stop at an inn on the 8th night. As I wander around town, I spot a few Black Fang members chatting. Judging by their standing out in public, and the fact that they can't be any older than 19 or 20, I'd say they're rookies. I walk over, about 15 feet away, and listen in on their conversation.

"We're supposed to head out tomorrow morning for our first mission." one says. _Suspicions confirmed_.

"We'll meet here just after sunrise. Have all your supplies ready to go. I'll make sure we have horses." another said. The other 4 men nodded. They all walked off in separate directions. _All I have to do is be here at sunrise tomorrow, then I'll be one step closer to annihilating the Black Fang for good. _

Sunrise couldn't come any sooner. It was hard to follow them on a horse without being noticed, even if they were rookies. I manage to follow them all the way there without being noticed. I stop my horse a good 100 feet away from the nearest tent, and tie the reins to a tree branch. I walk closer and closer, until I can see what's going on. _They're all rookies. This can't be their main base_. I carefully examine the small encampment. There are quite a few small tents, then a large one. The large one is where the guy who's running the whole thing is. He's one of the few left who's been with them for years. Once all the rookies have left the tent, he begins talking with another man.

"Bah... all new boys. This is never going to work."

"I think command will be pleased. We've recruited 30 more." _30... dang._

"When are we scheduled to ride to base?"

"Tomorrow sometime. I think sometime near midday."

"It'll be a LONG ride back."

"Can't argue there."

That's all the information I need. I head out, back to where I left my horse. It's cold that night, and I can't risk building a fire. I might get caught. I lay on the cold dirt. It's not long before I find myself closing my eyes. The next morning, I wake up, and I don't like what I see. There's about 10 men standing around me, weapons ready.

"Aw, crap."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well...

Well, Samira certainly got herself into a little trouble...

I WONDER what will happen next time...

Til then, peeps.

Review please!


	6. The Capture and The Escape

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters, blah blah blah, you've heard it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." I am silent. Two guards stare down at me, silent. I feel so helpless. I don't have a tome. I'm captured. This day couldn't get any worse. Another man stares down at me with icy eyes. The one who will speak.

"The Blue Hawk, Samira. Daughter of the Blue Crow, Ursula. A... valuable Black Fang member, until you betrayed us. After your mother was killed, you set out in search of another little mage named Nino. Failing to escape from camp unnoticed, you killed off many of us. You've been avoiding our top assassins for about 5 years now. Is that correct?" he asked.

"...Those were your top assassins? Those were nothing."

"I heard that you even had something going with Lloyd Reed."

"Don't you dare mention that name."

"Hm. Interesting. Is that why you became friends with Nino? To get close to Lloyd?"

"No! Never! I would never do something like that. She... she is my true friend."

"Hm. I see." A soldier walked into the tent.

"Captain, when do we leave for Ostia Castle?" the soldier interrupted as he walked into the tent.

"On the marrow, soldier." he replied. The soldier left without another word.

"Ostia Castle?" I ask.

"We're going to Ostia Castle tomorrow to... do a little bit of... persuading, with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis. Then later, when we've gotten what we want, we'll dispose of them."

"Mu...murder Lord Hector? and... Lady Lyndis?" I ask.

Shouting. Lots of commotion from outside.

"What in blazes?!" the man shouts. Two dead soldiers came flying into the tent. A knife hurls at the man who was questioning me. He gurgled and fell dead onto the ground. Fire consumes both of the guards who have been watching me. Nino runs into the tent, grabs my wrist, and practically drags me out. The whole camp is in disorder.

"Nino?! I told you not to follow me!" I shout.

"I saved you, didn't I?!" she shouted back. Jaffar has his hands full distracting all the rookies while we made our escape. Nino and I ran... and ran... and for awhile, I didn't know where I was going, and it didn't appear that Nino did, either. We finally reached a small town. The same one I stayed in before following the rookies to their camp. Later, about an hour or so later, Jaffar would join us. We sat... in silence. Awkward silence. Long... long silence.

"Jaffar, would you excuse us, please?" Nino interrupted the quiet. He said not a word, and silently left the room. "I, um... I overheard you talking. About my brother, Lloyd." she said.

"Oh, you, um... you heard that, huh?"

"Yes.. and I didn't have any idea... that you had so much feeling for him."

"I did... I envy you so, Nino... you were so close to him..."

"Would you tell me... what had happened between the two of you, Samira?"

"Well...

_**We were sitting, talking. There wasn't a single soul in sight, except him. I was finally gathering my courage to tell him... **_

_**"Lloyd, there is something I must tell you."**_

_**"I am terribly sorry, but I have a mission to complete. Linus is growing impatient, so I must leave. I promise I shall listen to whatever you have to tell me when I return. Okay?"**_

_**"Ah... alright." I was so disappointed. I eagerly awaited the day he would return to me... The days, the weeks slowly rolled by, and I counted the days until he would return... Then, I received word that Lord Eliwood of Pherae had murdered him. I... I wasn't brave enough. I couldn't ask him to wait one more moment. I could have stopped him... If I had only been stronger, I could have stopped him from dying... I... I don't really blame Lord Eliwood for all this. It is my own fault...**_

"Then you never learned the truth?" she stated it more than she asked it.

"...Truth?" I ask.

"Yes. I... I didn't even find out for awhile, yet... Lord... Lord Eliwood didn't kill my brother. Limstella did." she says quietly.

"Lim...stella?" I ask.

"She was that morph who was always with Nergal. The one who was his best." she answered.

"Oh..." I murmur.

"Well, we best get going." Nino stands up.

"To where?" I ask.

"The men who survived will be heading to Ostia Castle. We have to beat them there." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh... It's about 11:30 my time. I'm tired. I don't realize it now, but this was probably a REALLY bad chapter. SO ANYWAY... Will they make it to Ostia Castle in time?

Dum dum dum!!!

Anyway, reviews of any kind are gladly accepted!


	7. Saving Lords and Ladies

**DISCLAIMER:**

Well, I know you all have heard it, so I'm not saying anything.

Duuuuude, it's been MONTHS since I last saw this thing!

I guess it got lost within the confines of my computer... hopefully I'll be able to finish the fic without further interruptions. Sorry for the long wait...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ostia castle... there it is, I see it!_

"We're here!" Nino yelled over the clopping of the horse hooves. The three of us, Jaffar, Nino and I, were riding our horses as fast as we could manage. Two soldiers stood guard at the front gate.

"_**Samira, look out!" **_

"Elfire!" I shout, and hold my hand out toward the soldier closer to me. The soldier is engulfed in flames as soon as the words escape my lips.

"Fibulvetr." Nino says, and the other soldier is instantly trapped in an icy doom. We quickly dismount our horses and run inside. There are two hallways that we could go down- we decide to split up: Jaffar will go by himself, and Nino and I will go the other way together. I dash down the hallway, Nino by my side.

_**"Lloyd...? You... you saved me."**_

Nino and I searched every room, behind every door, and there was nothing. The castle was huge, and it took a long time to search the whole thing. We finally came to the throne room. Blood.

_**"Yes, I did. We couldn't have you dead, could we?"**_

_**"But the law of the Fang... you should have let me die."**_

Blood was splattered all over. A dying Lord Hector sat in the middle of it. We ran up to him.

"Lord Hector, are you alright?!" Nino shouted, worried.

"They..." he had trouble speaking.

"They what??" Nino asked anxiously.

"L-Lyndis..." he breathed out weakly. I got up and started running out of the throne room.

"Samira, wait! W-where are you going?!" Nino shouted. I stopped for a brief moment and looked back at her.

"To save Lady Lyndis, where else?" I smiled, and ran down the hallway.

"Wait! Samira...!" Nino's voice trailed behind me.

_**"Will your death help? Will your death help the Black Fang?"**_

_**"...N-no..."**_

I ran like hell toward the front gates, determined to save the Lady Lyndis. I saw three of them take off on horses, Lyndis in tow. I searched around wildly for my horse. I found it exactly where I left it, and took off on it as soon as I jumped on.

_**"Then I suggest you get back to the fight." **_

_**"B-but Lloyd! Wait!"**_

I pushed my horse, and it galloped as fast as it could. I caught up to them in no time.

"Elfire!" I shouted and held my hand toward the closest one, and both the horse and the man were buried in fire.

"Elfire!" I shot it at another one. Now there was only one left.

_**"Yaa!" I struck the mercenary down.**_

_**"...? Samira, you saved me."**_

_**"...We're even."**_

This has to be done carefully, so I don't harm Lyndis. I killed the rider, but it sent the horse into a state of panic. I jumped from my horse to the other, barely making it. I clutched the side of the saddle, struggling to pull myself up. I pull on the reins, sending Lyndis flying off the back, and making me collapse on the ground. I quickly gathered myself up and ran to aid her.

_**Lloyd approached me slowly.**_

_**"Samira, I'd like to thank you, for earlier."**_

_**"Yea? You're welcome."**_

_**"...You're not going to thank me too?"**_

_**"Why should I?"**_

_**"You act so much like your mother."**_

_**"Do not!"**_

The two of us, Lyndis and I, ran as quickly as we could back to the throne room. When we arrived, Jaffar was already there, helping Nino tend to Lord Hector.

"Hector!" Lyndis shouted worriedly as she ran to Lord Hector's side.

"Lyn... I was... worried..."

"I'm the worried one! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yea..."

_**"Samira?"**_

_**"What?" I ask, annoyed.**_

_**"I'm sorry about earlier... when I said that you were like your mom."**_

_**"You better be."**_

_**"Would you stop that?"**_

_**"Stop what?"**_

_**"Being so ungrateful!"**_

_**"I'm not being ungrateful!"**_

_**"Yes, you are! And you better start thanking me when I save your butt from getting sliced to pieces, cause otherwise I **_**will**_** let you die!"**_

"He'll be okay, if he gets medical attention soon." Nino said. The servants seemed to realize that the danger was gone, because they all came out of hiding to see what had happened. As soon as they all realized what had happened, a healer was called for Lord Hector. While everyone was rejoicing over the good fortune of no one being killed, I decided to quietly slip out.

_**"...I'm... sorry."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I'm sorry! There, you happy?!"**_

_**"...Yes, I am."**_

_**"Good, cause I'm certainly not!"**_

_If there were ever a girl so haunted with turmoil and death, it was me. Why do all these memories keep coming back to haunt me? Maybe my mind will clear once I annihilate the Black Fang._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that long, I know, I'm trying to finish up in the next couple of chapters. The end of the fic is in sight! Review please!


	8. Beginning the Assault

**DISCLAIMER:**

Well, I know you all have heard it, so I'm not saying anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out the front gates, and headed toward the horse. Just as I finished getting it strapped up, I heard Nino's voice behind me:

"Samira, wait!" she called after me. _Another delay._ I turned around to face her.

"I thought I'd missed you. I wanted you to have this!" she said as she held out her hand, a glowing ring sitting on it. A guiding ring!

"Is that... a guiding ring?" I asked.

"Yea, of course! I want you to have it."

"Nino, I can't accept this!"

"Of course you can, and you will!" she argued.

"But... these are so valuable, and so rare. You should save this for someone important."

"That's what I've been doing. I received this ring almost five years ago. I've been saving it to give to someone ever since then. Don't you get it, Samira? You ARE important!" Nino exclaimed.

"Oh, Nino... ...alright." I said. I took it from her. I looked down at it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!" she yelled.

"Uhh... oh, okay..." I said as I slipped it onto my finger. I could feel the energy pulsating through my body as I officially became a sage. I could feel myself getting stronger in all areas of fighting, everywhere from magical power to physical defense. I stood in the stance a sage takes on, and I tried to get used to the feeling.

"Wow, look at you!" she exclaimed happily. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It glowed a bright blue, the light illuminating the area around me.

"Thank you so much, Nino!" I said.

"You are SO welcome. I hope it serves you well!" she says.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to just leave like this, but I really must be on my way." I said.

"Aww, really? Where are you going, anyway?" she asked.

"To destroy the Black Fang."

"Are you really going to go through with this? It's really dangerous." she said.

"I know. If I don't do something, though, the Black Fang will grow and expand. With so much power, who knows what they might do? I've got to end this thing before it begins!" I said. She nodded solemnly. I mounted my horse.

"And, Nino..." she looked up at me.

"...Thank you... for everything." I said. She smiled.

"N-no problem, old friend."

"And, um... tell Jaffar thank you, too." I said. She nodded.

"I will." she said. I took my gaze off of the grown-up Nino, and whipped the horse with the reins, urging it forward. I looked back at Nino as she got smaller on the horizon, waving at me as I rode off. I wanted to wave back, but I didn't. I faced forward, and I rode on toward the city of Ostia- and toward Black Fang headquarters. Throughout the time I spent riding my horse, I looked back on fond memories...

_**"Hi!" a young girl yelled in my face.**_

_**"Uhh... who are you?" I asked.**_

_**"I'm Nino. Sonia's daughter!"**_

_**"Doesn't that make you Brendan's daughter, too?"**_

_**"Uh huh! And Lloyd and Linus are my brothers!"**_

_**"That's great." I said, making sure to hint in my voice that I don't care.**_

_**"Wanna be friends?" Nino asked. **_

_**"Seriously? Black Fang members don't have friends."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"Well, **_**why**_**?"**_

_**"Everyone has to have friends! Without them, you'll be lonely."**_

_**"I don't have friends. They'll only slow me down."**_

_**"O-oh... um, okay then... bye." she said as she walked off. The sadness in her voice made me feel guilty. **_

_**"N-Nino, wait!" I called after her. She turned around.**_

_**"Uh... I'll be your friend." I said.**_

_**"You WILL?! Oh, thank you, Samira! Thank you!" she exclaimed. **_

_**"I'm going on a mission tonight."**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"Yep. There's this lord who invites a bunch of lords to his castle every night, and he gives them a huge feast. But he locks out the villagers out, and they starve."**_

_**"You're going to end his rule?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Okay... but... how long will this one take?"**_

_**"Just tonight."**_

_**"Good. I couldn't bear it if you'd be gone longer than that. Your last mission, you were gone for five days."**_

_**"I know. I'm sorry."**_

_**"It's okay... It's just, I miss you when you're gone. Blasted orders, your father has me staying here all the time. Couldn't you possibly talk your him into letting me go with you?" **_

_**"But that would put YOU in danger. I'd rather you'd wait here for me, where it's safe."**_

_**"I don't care if I'm in danger, as long as I know **_**you're**_** safe." **_

_**"Samira..."**_

_**"Lloyd..." **_

_**I noticed Lloyd staring fondly at Nino, but his smile turned into a frown when she ran up to a mysterious figure- Jaffar. I walked up to Lloyd and stood behind him. **_

_**"Are you alright?" I asked. **_

_**"I'm just worried for my sister... I mean, Nino."**_

_**"Why? Because of Jaffar?"**_

_**"Yes. He's no better than any of the morphs- just a killing machine."**_

_**"Shh, Lloyd. You don't want anyone to hear you."**_

_**"...I don't trust him."**_

_**"Neither do I. But we're allies, yes? We have to trust him."**_

_**"You are Samira?" an eerie rang out in my ears. I jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a man behind me. I turned around. It was Jaffar.**_

_**"Uhh... yea."**_

_**"I've been assigned to work with you."**_

_**"Um, yea." God, why him? Anybody but him, even Nino, ANYBODY but him...**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Um, I'm going now."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Are you coming?" I asked. He said nothing, only nodded. What did he have against the normality of SPEAKING once in awhile?!**_

Memories of the Black Fang I once knew consumed my mind, and I felt two tears build up in each of my eyes. I could hardly believe that the Black Fang I once knew-- that I was almost fond of-- had turned into this. The only way that the memories would disappear, I decided, would be to vanquish the evil from the group- even if it meant destroying them. I reached Ostia near nightfall. I stayed in an inn that night. The next morning, I tried to retrace my steps from when I followed the men the first time. I managed to find the old emcampment again. I began my assault. I killed the several soldiers on patrol, and knowing I couldn't hide EVERY SINGLE body before someone noticed, I peered into the camp. I saw several hundreds of men, all ready to fight on a second's notice. I have a feeling this will be harder than I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I may have confused a few of you on the conversations about Jaffar. I don't have anything against Jaffar- in fact, I'm pretty much obsessed with the JaffarxNino pairing. I noticed that in most of the other fics where Lloyd's opinion on Jaffar is placed, he isn't that fond of the assassin. I tried to match up Samira's opinion with Lloyd's.

Hopefully the fic will be finished in the next one or two chapters. Review please!


	9. Downfall of the Fang

**DISCLAIMER:**

Well, I know you all have heard it, so I'm not saying anything.

Since the fic is finally finished, I suppose I'd like to recognize SpeedDemon315 for sticking with me throughout the whole fic, and for not giving up on me. Thanks!

Anyway, onto the final chapter:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to form a plan of strategy. I decided that if I killed the boss after killing off about half of them, maybe the rest would surrender. _Yea right_, the sensible side of me responded to my thought. _Of course that will work_, my optimistic side told me. _Your plans always work_, it said. _Yea, right! Her plans NEVER work! Someone always either ends up dead or on fire_, my sensible side said. _Oh, shut up!_ my optimistic side yelled in my mind. While the two sides of my personality fought over what I should do, I tried to think of a different approach. Maybe I could lure a few away at a time, and slowly get rid of them without attracting a lot of attention? _Now THAT'S something that wouldn't get me killed. Good job_, my sensible side congratulated me. I moved around a bit, for the spot that I was sitting in while peering out of the bush was not very comfortable. I just need to think of a distraction that will only lure a few away. I looked around, and I spotted a rock on the ground beside me. I picked it up, and hurled it at a nearby tree, rustling the leaves a bit. Two cavaliers allowed their horses to trot over to inspect the disturbance, having no idea I was hiding, preparing to destroy them.

_**"Now THAT'S the way you do it!" Lloyd said, encouraging me. **_

_**"It only took me a bazillion tries to get it."**_

_**"There's two problems with your theory: One, it only took you thirteen tries to hit the target."**_

_**"THIRTEEN?!" I screamed. **_

_**"Two: we both know bazillion is not a number."**_

_**"You get my point. ...Thirteen? Lloyd, if this keeps up, I'll never become a real sage!"**_

_**"Don't say that; you're only as good as you believe you are. Besides, I have faith in you." he said. I smiled. **_

_**"Thanks, Lloyd." **_

I unleashed a fiery hell upon the unfortunate cavalier that approached the tree first. The other one called out for help, but was soon caught within another Elfire spell. About ten soldiers heard the call, and eight of them ran over to fight me, but two of them ran off. They must be going to warn the rest of the camp. I only hope I can endure the upcoming battle.

_**"Samira, this is Linus." Lloyd introduced me.**_

_**"Uhh, hi." I said.**_

_**"Her? I've seen her around. She's pretty good." he complimented. I blushed in embarrassment, and hoped that Lloyd wouldn't see.**_

_**"But, Lloyd... are you sure?" Linus looked over at Lloyd, and he totally leaves me clueless.**_

_**"Yes. I'm sure, Linus. You needn't ask me ten times." Lloyd replied, looking back at Linus, who now had a smirk on his face.**_

_**"S-sure about what?" I asked. **_

_**"Uh, hey Lloyd, Dad's calling me. Coming, Dad!" Linus yelled and ran the opposite way, even though I could tell nobody had called him. **_

_**"Linus!" Lloyd called after him. **_

_**"That man... I'll be right back, Samira." Lloyd turned around to leave.**_

_**"Lloyd, wait!" I held my hand out to stop him, but he was gone, just like that.**_

I dodged their sharp lances, avoiding the death that surely came with them. I killed off five of them, and three remained. Then my Elfire tome fell apart, right there. _Oh, crap. I suppose I could have thought of that before I went charging into a stronghold_. I dodged blows from two of the soldiers, and as I run off, one of them hits me. I prepared to run away, abandoning my plans. I looked back, and I noticed about 30 men, a mix of about 13 different classes, rushing toward me. I ran my hardest, panting the whole way, and I managed to run quite a distance before the cavaliers finally caught up to me.

_**"Lloyd, hi!" I said merrily. He faked a smile, then looked back at the group of training soldiers he had previously been staring at.**_

_**"What's wrong?" I asked as I settled myself down next to him. **_

_**"I was just looking at the soldiers. I... don't recognize a single one of them."**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**"The Black Fang has changed so much since I was a boy. I remember my father telling me that this group fights for the good of the people. Our missions... they aren't at all like that anymore. What's happened to them?"**_

_**"I... I don't know." I said quietly.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be complaining to you about this. It just bothers me... that the original thing that powered me to fight, to get where I am today, it's gone."**_

_**"...Yet..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Yet you still fight. Why?"**_

_**"Father thinks it just."**_

_**"Then talk to your father if you don't think it's just. There's always a way."**_

_**"Thank you. I shall go do that." Lloyd said.**_

_**"But..." I started, but he was already gone. "O-okay." I said, mainly to myself. I wished I might get a chance to have a genuine conversation with him again.**_

I soon found myself surrounded by by the Black Fang members that would surely kill me. I found it hard to dodge the blows of so many weapons at once, but they were so slow, I can probably avoid it for awhile. My only hope now is that reinforcements, and a lot of them, were to arrive. The chances of that aren't likely. I'm going to die here. But that's okay. What have I got left to live for, anyway? I got hit by one of the mercenaries close to me, and it almost kills me. I prepared to receive another sharp blow from the now bloodied sword. But I hear a shout over the shouting and grunting of the Black Fang members. Everybody turns to see what it is, and there's an incredulously large army, with Nino, Lord Eliwood, and Lord Hector in the lead. The merged Ostian and Phaerean armies charged the Black Fang, who was now amazingly outnumbered. The Black Fang seem to forget about me, and charged the large army that opposed them. I saw Nino rushing to my side.

"Are you alright?"

"...Nino, why did you follow me?"

"There's no way you could have taken down the Black Fang alone! I saved you."

"Yes, but... Oh, Nino..."

"Samira... no matter what you may think, your life is not worthless, and I refuse to let you die."

"Nino..."

_**"Samira." I heard the familiar voice sound from behind me. I smiled to myself as I turned around to greet Lloyd. **_

_**"Lloyd." I said.**_

_**"Hi. I haven't had a real conversation with you in awhile. I decided, now that I have some free time, I'd talk to you a bit."**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"Mm. Is that a new tome you're holding?"**_

_**"Hm?" I looked down at the book in my hands, and remembered that I had learned to use the Elfire spell earlier that day.**_

_**"Oh, yes. I learned to use Elfire today."**_

_**"Really? Wow, you've progressed so much since Ursula dragged you into this army."**_

_**"Yes... Mother has been persistent about my progression in the study of anima magic, and she's been pressing me to study constantly."**_

_**"At least you find some free time once in awhile."**_

_**"Yes..."**_

_**"...Samira, you have such beautiful blue eyes."**_

_**"What? O-oh, really...?" I could feel my cheeks flushing a bright red, and I tried to cover my face a bit.**_

_**"Yes. Even if the day has been so filled with stress and complications, you and your beautiful blue eyes seem to help me unwind."**_

_**"T-thank you, Lloyd... that's so sweet."**_

_**"Samira... I have something I wish to tell you."**_

_**"Yes?" I perked up a bit. **_

_**"I-"**_

_**"Lloyd!" Linus shouted, opening the door to my room without even knocking. Lloyd sighed, irritated.**_

_**"One moment." Lloyd said, and with that, Linus left. Lloyd closed his eyes a minute, then opened them again and smiled at me.**_

_**"We'll talk later."**_

_**"B-but Lloyd..." There wasn't a single soul in sight, except him. I was finally gathering my courage to tell him... to tell him that I loved him...**_

_**"Lloyd, there is something I must tell you."**_

_**"I am terribly sorry, but as Linus said, I have a mission to complete. Linus will soon grow impatient, so I must leave. I promise I shall listen to whatever you have to tell me when I return. Okay?"**_

_**"Ah...alright." With that, he got up and left. I... never saw him... again. **_

The world seemed to rotate faster than I could shift my eyes, and the battle rushed on all around me. Before I knew it, the Back Fang were all dead. Gone. After that, I finally found Nino, and I approached her.

"Nino, might I speak with you for a moment? Jaffar, too." I asked. Jaffar, upon, hearing his name, walked over. I led them away from the army, currently rejoicing over their victory, and I began speaking:

"I don't feel as if killing the Black Fang remnants has completely satisfied me. I was wondering if you two might be interested in creating a new Black Fang- the way it used to be, the way it's _supposed_ to be."

"Really? Really and truly?! I would love to, Samira!" Nino shouted happily.

"Yes... we should." Jaffar said.

"Then we best get to work." I said. Nino flashed a bright smile at me, and as we walked off to get started, I knew that this was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's... sniff... so short. Yea, I guess it kinda leaves off in the middle of a scene, but... well, I guess that's it, aside from the epilogue.

Review, please! Did it suck? Was it good? I would like to know what you think!


	10. Epilogue: Recreated

**DISCLAIMER:**

Well, I know you all have heard it, so I'm not saying anything.

Well, I decided I should close the fic with a epilogue. It's short, but here it is:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as I watched the soldiers train, the same as they once had done. I was proud of all my efforts. I had re-created the Black Fang that Nino and I once adored. Yet it wasn't enough. There was something out there, something calling me... I had to leave. I decided I couldn't stay still long enough to manage the new group. Nino and Jaffar could handle it themselves. There was something out there... something else I needed to do. After being on the run for several years, sitting still just wasn't appealing to me. I walked into my room, and collected the few belongings I had: a Fibulvetr tome, a Mend staff, and a traveler's cape I hadn't worn since the old Black Fang was destroyed, about three months ago. I collected these three things into a satchel, and I prepared to sneak out. I walked out into the hallway, and quietly closed the door. I managed to get to the back door unseen, so close to escaping, but someone stopped me.

"Samira?" I recognized Nino's voice behind me. I turned around and looked at her. She looked as if she hadn't slept in awhile, and she's obviously in a rush at the moment.

"H-hi Nino." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"W-what?!"

"..."

"Samira, where are you going?"

"I... I don't know. ANYWHERE but here." I said. Nino sighed.

"Your mind won't be swayed?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Nino..." I said. she smiled.

"Well, if that's the case... I'd like to give you something first." she said. She led me to her room, and started to open her dresser.

"You know how the original Black Fang headquarters have been abandoned?" she asked.

"Y-yea..."

"I went over the other day to see if there was anything important left behind that we might need. I... I found these in my brother's room." Nino said, and she held a beautiful sapphire ring and an old note, now tattered and torn. I took them from her hesitantly. I unfolded the note, and the writing was still legible:

_Samira,_

_I'm going on a very dangerous mission, and it occurred to me that I might not survive. In the event that I should die, I want you to have this ring. I'd also like to tell you that I love you. I can't get you out of my mind, and I realized that you're all I need. If I should fall in battle, I don't want you to be sad because of me- just know that I'm so in love with you, and even though we're not together, I'll always be with you. I hope that one day, I might return, and we could spend as much time together as you like. _

_Lloyd_

I smiled at the letter as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Nino stood next to me patiently. I looked down at the beautiful ring clutched between my pointer finger and thumb, and I put it on. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"T-thank you, Nino... I don't know how to repay you."

"Just be safe on your travels." she said. I gave her a giant hug, then put the letter in my satchel. I looked down at the ring again, and then back up to Nino, who was smiling brightly at me. I smiled back at her. I walked to the door, and opened it, but I stopped.

"Nino?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes?"

"...Thank you... for everything. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." I said. He smile widened, and she waved goodbye to me.

"Goodbye, Samira."

"Nino... we will surely see each other again." I said. She nodded. With that, I snuck out the back door, and I had previously tried to do. I walked along the plains, headed to nowhere, and everywhere. I stopped for a moment to feel a warm summer breeze flutter by. I closed my eyes, and for the first time, I felt as if maybe my soul would be at peace. I knew I would see Nino again... that her friendship would always carry me along... and I knew that Lloyd was with me, too.


End file.
